User blog:DaedricMask/Marosia Begins its Rise
To help strengthen our economy, we have shortly removed the required Minimum wage and lowered business tax to cause massive business growth within our nation to allow businesses to develop and expand rapidly to become more stable. Once most companies are stabilized, we will begin restoring the legal miminum wage to increase our per capita and to further help our nation stabilize. We are opening factories and mines to supply jobs to our citizens which we will work with until we have regained our investment, then we will sell them to privately owned Marosian companies to help them increase their income and to look after their new factories. We have placed a higher tax rate on imported goods to discourage our citizens from buying goods from foreign nations, and buy from our citizens, instead. Furthermore, we have begun researching into furthering our space program. We have begun launching satellites and probes into space to give us large amounts of information about the Earth and about the Solar System around us so we can eventually set up colonies in space and travel beyond our Solar System to become a interstellar empire with a infinite amount of power and resources. We have begun working on creatin deep sea mining equipment to allow us to delve deep into the oceans of the world to document the animals, plant life, and work on extracting resources previously out of our reach. This will allow us a new understanding of the Earth and how it works beyond our current knowledge and theories, and give us access to a untapped amount of resources that no other nation has access to. We have begun updating our infrastructure to a new high standard. This will make us work on repairing our infrastructure to the best that we are able. We will work on Power, military, healthcare, telecommunications, and other such means to make our people's lives the best as we can. Propaganda and political campaigns have begun to increase the people's favor and loyalty to the Marosian government to make it highly favored and gain the support of our people for all of our actions. This includes a Women's rights campaign, Anti-crime campaigns, and even adding government supportive undertones to our education system to make our government seem favorable and just in all its actions. We have went through the proccess of making our curriculum for rigorious, and we have added competitive undertones to ourt educational system to increase competition in businesses when the children get older and are employees or owners of businesses. We have begun splitting up our children's educational values depending on how well they will fit into a certain field, then we will shape their minds to be better at the job they will do in the future when they are an adult. Special incentives are being given to encourage them to do better in school. The requirements for school curriculums have been raised, and to enter a college, you must now make a certain score on the Marosian Academic Excellency Test(MAET) to enter certain colleges. We have also begun working on increasing defense and stopping crime. First off, we are working on better training our police force and military to help make them an elite fighting force with the ability to fight and hold off almost any invader and to keep the peace when they are needed. We are building bases along our borders and coasts equipped with Anti-Materiel guns and Railguns to destroy enemies at long range to prevent them from getting close enough to harm our nation. SAM and AA are being placed around important and strategic locations in the location to defend them from invaders. The construction of a Anti-missile/anti-warhead defense grid has begun, and we are working on furthering our reconnaisance capabilities by launching satellites to watch movements on the planet to alert us to any act of hostility or moving of large forces towards us without proper warning. We are working on creating fusion power to replace our fission power plants to give us a larger amount of energy per reactor. This will allow us to make less plants with the same or higher energy output per reactor. Category:Blog posts Category:NCC